Twisted Feelings
by Innocenteyeslie
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger Changes, and finds out her feelings were tottaly Twisted? - So far R for Language! Sexual Content may Come up in the later chapters.
1. How she has Changed

-- Authors Note : I hope you Enjoy- Review – Please?

Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS SO FAR ARE MINE! I am not being charged to do this nor am I claiming these characters, or settings, to be mine. They are the property of J.K Rowling's!  
  
Chapter One- How she had Changed.  
  
It was in her Seventh year, when she figured out she had all her feelings twisted. It was a cold and windy Night, the moon shone glittery on the head girls window. Hermione granger was writing a letter to her Parents, which yes indeed were muggles, and she still was a Mudblood, but something was on her mind, no it was someone. The girl ran her hand through her rather smooth and straight darker Hair, and put it into a neat bun then leaned back. She looked pretty with the fire shinning on her face, which yes indeed had make- up on it. Her eyes were outlined in dark black eye liner, and her lips were glossy. Her face was blushed with a pale Pink. Hermione granger had changed a lot. She continued writing before sealing it with Wax and laying it on her glass table in front of her. She moved her legs onto a chair and leaned back. She had gotten taller, and skinnier, yet she did have some nice curves. Her hips had finally formed and her teeth, they weren't over sized anymore, but a perfect size, sparkling white. Hermione's eyes drifted off a bit, and then opened them.  
  
She could not get the Blonde haired boy out of her witty mind. 'Oh Hermione how stupid can you be? He has been mean to you from First year, but ...Ahh how irresistible he is.' She told herself, before smirking a bit, no not smiling sweetly, but smirking like a sly Student. Lately she had parted from Ron and Harry; she got annoyed by their constant tailing around, so she just ditched them one night, and caught up with Draco. She talked to him much more, but he still hated her, she had to do something about that Boy.  
  
Suddenly the fire turned off, and Hermione granger laid back. She did not want to go to sleep, no not yet. She grabbed a book and hid herself under the blankets that she had on the couch, and was drawn into her book, flipping the pages quietly and lightly, her eyes following every word.  
  
The day ended fast for Hermione found herself waking up on the couch, the one she had read on the other night. She pulled herself up and Growled a bit "Oh shit damn it, God Damn it!" She cursed under her breath, and then finally got up. She walked up to her room, and got a fresh pair of robes on and brushed her long Straight hair. She walked down to the great hall and sat down, away from Harry and Ron. Ron walked up to Hermione he smiled "Mione, you can sit with us you know?" Hermione looked at the boy and shock her head "Its ok." Harry then walked up and looked at her "Why in the bloody fucking hell are you ignoring us so damn much and sharing looks with Blondie boy over there?" Hermione glared "Why the fuck would you care? And I am not, alright?" She spat out at them and leaned back, drinking some of her Juice. The boys walked off, sad. Draco Malfoy came over to her with a sly smile "That was enjoyable Granger." Hermione looked up "Oh is it now Draco?" Hermione said looking at him "Uhm..I mean Malfoy." Hermione corrected herself. Draco looked at her with a grin, and walked away. Oh How Hermione had loved sharing at least Semi Civil Conversation with Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
So I know that this chapter was Short...But Hey! I like it so far! Check out my other Fic Lust and Loving! - Anna


	2. Just keep going

Chapter Two- Just Keep going  
  
Disclaimer: So far in the story, the only character that is mine is Dianna Flanora. Please do NOT steal her, it is a crime!  
  
- Enjoy, this is a bit longer.  
  
The day was still full. Hermione walked outside, and sat down by the lake. She sat down by a willow that was still young, to keep the sun from hitting her face too Much. She herd noises behind her and turned around, she frowned seeing Ron there, "What is going on Hermione, why are you so mean?" She looks at him as he asked that, she smiled. "You're Right Ron, I have no clue what got into me..." She said sweetly, then continued, but in a rather mean tone "But I damn well like it, so just back off ok?" The girl said smugly and walked off. She didn't go to the Library, for she didn't want to go there anymore. She went down to the Dungeons and walked toward the Slytherin Common Room. She knocked twice, to let one of her Slytherin friends know that it was her, and a girl with Light blonde hair walked out. She was tall and slender, her Icy blue eyes were outlined with very dark eye liner, and her lips were glossed with dark red Lip gloss. Her name was Dianna Flanora. Hermione smiled at her Slytherin friend and embraced her a bit. "Hello Di." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Dianna smiled back at Hermione "Hi Herm. So are we going to color you're hair or what?" Dianna asked coldly but not in a mean manner. "Fuck yeah, I need to get rid of this Ugly Color." Hermione answered. Suddenly and out of no where Harry popped and Grabbed Hermione by her wrist, he growled "Now listen to me Mione, you're poor parent's Probably don't even know that is going on with you, and Neither do I, nor Ron, or anyone else, but whatever the hell it is...Its getting on my bloody last nerve, alright!?" The boy screamed in her face with Rage, his grip was tight, almost to the point where her wrist was turning Purple. "Let go of me you scum bag!" Hermione screamed and got her hand out of his grip, and right after she did she placed a big smack on his face, and walked away. Harry was astonished to feel this way, one of his best friends, has changed, and he hasn't.  
  
Dianna and Hermione went to go to one of the girl's bathrooms. They brewed up a Potion, one that will change you're hair color to something that matches you best. It was done quick and Hermione drank it. The girl growled when her hair turned back to her Normal Hair color. She tried it a few more times after that, and still, it stayed Brown. So Hermione looked up another Potion, and used it. This time her hair changed to a very Light blonde. Hermione smiled and with some Dye, she had from home, put dark black streaks in it. She looked in a mirror and loved her new look. She walked out, and the day ended rather fast. The girl walked to the great Hall for Dinner, and sat down. A Thousand stares were pointed towards her, gasp's were exchanged about Hermione. Dianna winked at Hermione and both of the girls started eating their Food. Harry looked at Ron, who looked about as terrified as he would if he had seen a huge spider. The boys walked out disgusted and sad. Hermione looked after them but the stare didn't last long, because she felt someone look at her, she looked around and Draco Malfoy's eyes and hers met. She smiled and got up and left the Great Hall. She tingled all over her Body, for this was great. She went into the Head girl's dorm and went up to her bed and flopped down, screaming in excitement. She pulled her hair back into a bun and leaned back against the bed post.  
  
It was morning sooner than anyone imagined. Draco malfoy was walking the Halls, he was thinking about Granger, and the fact that she had just suddenly changed her whole attitude and appearance, and what not. He looked around for the girl, he still didn't like her, for all the reason's he had before, but now that she was so Irresistibly Hot, he did not know what else to do. Draco went to the Head girl's Dorm and casually knocked. Hermione sprung up "Who could that be?" She asked herself and opened the Portrait from the Inside. She gasped seeing it was Draco, "Alright, so call me fucking Crazy, but Granger what's up with you changing?" Draco said as he walked in and sat down, making himself at home. "W-w..what?" Hermione finally got out, looking at Draco. "Well you don't hang out with Pot-head and Peesly no more...Its odd, and your hair, its...Weird, but I've got to say very Attractive. Hermione now had thoughts going through her Witty head 'He just called me...Hot? No... that can not be." Granger?" Draco said as she didn't respond. "Oh...Sorry, Um... I don't know, I guess I was bored with my old self, or something like that." She nodded "Why do you care anyways?" She asked looking at him. "No reasons, just cared alright? Got a problem with that?" He then got up "Well I like you're new appearance ....its nice...." He smirked and walked out. Hermione squealed "What next?" She asked herself as she sat down and stared at the fire, and fell asleep.  
  
- Hi, alright, so please Review, I am new at this, and trying my hardest! Thank you! - 


End file.
